


Payback Time

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared gets even.Sequel to "It's Stuck In Me"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen walked slowly up to Jared's door. He knew that he'd probably be ready to skin him alive for doing the whole zipper/dick adjust thing at his mother. But hell, he was gonna die sooner or later, might as well be at the hands of his fiance.

 

"Jay?" he called out cautiously as he walked into the house. Jared didn't answer him, so he continued into the living room. Jared was sitting on the sofa, elbows perched on his knees, hands on his face. He heard a loud snuffling sound.

 

He sat down and ran his hand along Jared's back. "What's wrong baby?"

 

"Nuh-nuhthin."

 

"Something's wrong, you don't just cry Jared. Tell me what it is."

 

"My - my Mom. She left today after the trailer. She came inside and said that she wouldn't stay here with me if we were going to be doing that sort of stuff - being all loud and everything. That she could accept me and my "decision" if she didn't have to see it or hear it," Jared sobbed, air quoting the word decision. "She said that she was going back home and that she'd pray for God to have mercy on our souls come judgement day."

 

Jensen was shocked. Sherri and Jerri had taken the news of their relationship pretty well, Jared had told him when he'd come back from a visit to Texas last year. They took it a lot better than Jensen's parents did. Jensen still shuddered at the memory of his mother fainting when she'd walked into Jensen's trailer on set for a surprise visit and found them in a liplock.

 

"She really said that?" Jensen asked, his voice low and barely a whisper.

 

"Yeah, and it's all your fault! I don't have a Mom now because of you!!" Jared snapped as he got up from the couch and headed to the patio door.

 

Jensen's stomach plummeted. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, felt like he was going to throw up. He stood and walked over to Jared. "God baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't think that it'd flip her out. I mean, you told me that they accepted us, I really thought that she'd laugh. I mean, did you tell her that you just had a piece of glass in your finger and I was pulling it out?"

 

"Yeah, she didn't believe me."

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's middle. "I'll make this right Jay, I promise."

 

Just then, the front door opened and closed. Jensen frowned at the sound of shoes on the entryway floor. He let go of Jared and turned around.

 

"Jared," his mother said. "I got the Thai food! That place was packed honey, sorry I'm so late getting back!" She looked at Jensen and smiled. "Congratulations sweetheart, Jared told me that you said yes when he asked you to marry him. I'm so happy!" Mrs. Padalecki said and then kissed him on the cheek and headed to the kitchen. "Hurry up so it doesn't get cold!"

 

Jensen turned back toward Jared. The smug bastard grinned. Actually grinned. "Oscar winning performance if I ever saw one," he said, his arms open wide.

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes and lunged at him. Jared squealed a very girl-like scream and ran toward the kitchen. He burst through the doors and yelped "Mom!!!!!" and grabbed her around the waist and tried to hide behind her much smaller frame. "He's gonna hurt me!!"

 

Jensen burst into the room after him. "You little fucker! I thought you were serious. Here I was all freaked out and shit, and you were fucking lying!" Jensen half-snarled, half-laughed, reaching for Jared.

 

Jared squealed again and moved with his mother in his arms the other direction away from Jensen.

 

"Brave man Jay? Gotta hide behind your Mommy?"

 

"I'm not ashamed!!!" he yelled as Jensen made another grab for him.

 

"Jared Tristan Padalecki! What did you do to him?"

 

"Nothing!! Honest!"

 

"You liar! Tell your Momma the truth, let her see what an asshole of a son she really has instead of the angel she thinks belongs to her!"

 

Jared came out from behind her and tried to make it to the door. Jensen managed a tackle by grabbing him around the waist. Jared made a loud "OOOMPFH" sound when he hit the floor, Jensen falling on top of him.

 

"You think you're funny?" Jensen asked as he poked Jared in the sides. "I happen to know that if you're tickled too long you'll pee your pants."

 

"N--n-n-n-noooo, s-stop!!" he laughed squirming. "Ple-please don' make me pee myself!!" he gasped.

 

"Tell me you're sorry!" Jensen said as he dug his fingers into Jared's ribs, tickling him mercilessly.

 

"M'sorry!"

 

"Tell me you love me."

 

"LOVE YOOOOOOU," he yelled with his laughter.

 

"Tell me that I'm the most awesome boyfriend ever!"

 

"M-most awesommmmme, please stop!" Jared was close to laughing hysterically, tears were running down his face. Jensen could feel his cock hardening underneath him. Jensen smiled wickedly. "Is that, 'I gotta pee' wood. Or 'I got wood' wood?" he asked as he squirmed on top of Jared.

 

"That's I gotta pee, now get off me!" Jared groaned.

 

"Gimme a kiss first," Jensen said turning his cheek toward Jared's lips. Jared caved and kissed him on the cheek, because if he didn't get up soon and head to the bathroom, there'd be a Padalecki pee puddle on the kitchen floor.

 

Jensen rolled off of the top of him, and laughed when Jared jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

 

"You two act like this often?" Sherri asked.

 

"No, stupid in there told me you flipped because you tought we were having sex today when you got to the trailer."

 

"Have to admit that's what it sounded like. Then you pulled up your zipper." She laughed. "There's a lot I want to know about my son and his life, but what he sounds like when he's having sex isn't one of them."

 

Jared walked back into the kitchen to hear his mother's last sentence. He was about to say something when Jensen piped up, "Then you might wanna sleep on the couch instead of the room next to Jared's tonight."

 

Jared smacked him in the back of the head.


End file.
